This invention relates generally to transistor switching circuitry and more particularly to transistor switching circuitry having hysteresis.
As is known in the art, it is frequently desirable to provide a transistor switching circuit with hysteresis. For example, it is frequently desirable to provide a transistor switching circuit which will change the state of an output signal when an input signal level passes through a first threshold level but which will not return the output signal to its original state unless the input signal returns to the first threshold and passes through such first threshold to a second different threshold level. Because the switching circuit has a second threshold level different from the first threshold level once the input signal has first passed through the first threshold level, the switching circuit is said to have hysteresis.